(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved adjusting device for keyboard racks, and more particularly to a dimensional adjusting device which allows back and forth movement as well as up and down movement of the keyboard rack, and which also permits free rotation and adjustment of elevation of the keyboard rack.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of computer desks have been developed with the development of computers and peripheral equipment thereof. A conventional computer desk includes a desk surface for placement of the monitor, and a retractable drawer for supporting the keyboard. In use, the retractable drawer is pulled out. After use, the retractable drawer is pushed back into position so that the keyboard lies beneath the desk surface.
Although the retractable drawer of the conventional computer desk may be pulled outwardly or pushed inwardly, it cannot move up and down or rotate through a certain angle, or its angle of elevation cannot be adjusted. Therefore, it cannot adapt to the sitting postures of users or the angles of hands with respect to the keyboard during typing. It is therefor imperative to find a solution to the existing problems. One solution is offered in U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,054, in which a keyboard rack is substituted for the conventional retractable keyboard drawer, the keyboard rack being capable of back and forth as well as up and down displacement, with the angle of elevation of the keyboard rack also being adjustable as desired, but which is not rotatable.